


Rayllum Week 2019 oneshots PL

by SophieStarlight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019, modern college au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: Another attempt on Rayllum Week, this time in two languages :)





	1. Day 1: Fireflies

-Callum, dokąd mnie prowadzisz?

-Jeszcze chwilę, wytrzymaj!

-Wiesz, wolałabym widzieć drogę!

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

Od kilkunastu minut szli przez las otaczający stolicę Katolis – ten sam, przez który uciekali dwa lata wcześniej. Tym razem jednak prowadziła nie ona, lecz młody mag. I chociaż na początku zgodziła się zakryć oczy, stawała się coraz bardziej podejrzliwa, również dlatego, że w nowiu jej moce nie były tak silne. Mimo że prawdopodobieństwo zaatakowania ich przez dzikie zwierzęta praktycznie sięgało zera, wolała nie musieć opierać się wyłącznie na słuchu. Dokąd ją prowadził?

Dowiedziała się niewiele później, gdy zatrzymali się. Callum ostrożnie zdjął opaskę z jej oczu, pozwalając, by rozejrzała się. Przez chwilę nie widziała nic szczególnego w lesie, gdy nagle...

-Świetliki- szepnęła zachwycona.

Setki, nie!, tysiące owadów rozświetlało ciemności. Maleńkie światełka rozbłyskiwały tu i ówdzie, tworząc niesamowity nocny spektakl. Owszem, w Xadii również występowały te owady, świeciły jaśniej i bardziej kolorowo, jednak w oczach Rayli ten widok był jednym z piękniejszych, jakie widziała w swym życiu.

Uśmiech błąkał się w jego oczach, gdy zwróciła się doń z błyszczącymi oczyma.

-Chyba ci się podoba.

 


	2. Day 2: Sunrise/Sunset

Jej ulubioną porą dnia, poza nocą oświetloną księżycem w pełni, jest zachód słońca.  
Teraz, gdy dni stają się dłuższe, mogą podróżować więcej – jej ludzki towarzysz wciąż jednak musi wyspać się przed kolejnym dniem marszu. Dlatego też godzinę przed zachodem słońca rozbijają obóz. W miarę, jak słońce chowa się za horyzontem, ruchy Calluma stają się coraz wolniejsze, aż wreszcie on pyta się, czy może się położyć przed swoją wartą. Uśmiecha się, gdy obserwuje, każdego wieczoru, jak zasypia.  
Jest coś uspokajającego w widoku chłopca leżącego w ostatnich promieniach słońca, którego świadomość znika razem z światłem. To właśnie ten widok czyni zachód słońca tak wyjątkową porą. Nie zamieni jej na żadną inną, choćby i za sto lat. 

Jego ulubioną porą dnia jest wschód słońca.  
Zawsze miał lekki sen, chyba, że dopadło go zmęczenie lub stres. Odkąd podróżuje z Raylą i Azymondiasem, bez Ezrana, na obcej ziemi, śni jeszcze lżej, by w razie zagrożenia móc stanąć mu naprzeciw. Obudzony przez Raylę, przejmuje wartę. Podczas gdy jego myśli stają się przejrzyste od chłodu porannego, jego towarzyszka pogrąża się we śnie, zapominając o okryciu się. Callum wyciąga wówczas pelerynę i okrywa nią ją oraz smoka, który przeturlał się do niej.  
Po jakimś czasie, nigdy nie wie, jak długim, niebo zaczyna zmieniać kolor. Odcienie błękitu, zieleni, wreszcie żółci i czerwieni barwią niebo i chmury, każdego dnia inaczej. Wyciąga szkicownik, by przenieść całe piękno na papier. Nie dla siebie, lecz dla dziewczyny śniącej spokojnie obok. Pragnie po wsze czasy patrzeć, jak pierwsze promienie słońca padają na jej śpiące oblicze.  
Nie wie jeszcze, że tak będzie.


	3. Day 3: Modern College AU

A gdyby tak...?  
Myśli Calluma pędziły jak szalone, gdy maszerował przez kampus uniwersytetu Katolis. Pomysł na pracę dyplomową przyszedł do niego nagle, lecz wówczas wszystko stało się jasne. Wiedział, że nie popełni najdrobniejszego błędu, nie teraz, gdy poczuł natchnienie (nie popełniał błędów także bez natchnienia, jednak czuł, że to coś wyjątkowego).  
Drzwi otworzyły się długo przed tym, jak chciał zapukać. Zza ściany wychyliła się głowa srebrnowłosej elfki, studentki kryminalistyki, jego dziewczyny. Ucieszył się, widząc ją – to właśnie jej szukał, a skoro wyszła sama, znaczyło to, że nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał. Rayla powitała go czule, lecz odsunęła się nieco, gdywyczuła jego napięcie.  
-Coś się stało?  
-Czy mogę cię namalować?  
Uśmiechnęła się na jego szczerość.  
-Przecież wiesz, że zawsze możesz to zrobić!  
-Owszem, ale...- wziął głęboki wdech – chciałbym, aby twój obraz stał się moją pracą dyplomową. Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, w końcu pozowałaś już dla mnie tyle razy. Wolałem jednak zapy-  
-Zgadzam się.  
Chwila skołowania nie przeszkodziła mu w zmimikowaniu jej figlarnej miny.


	4. Day 4: Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Również modern au, zainspirowane Sonatą Księżycową.

Gdy księżyc rozświetlił ciemności, nikt nie spodziewał się, że w sali ćwiczeń wciąż ktoś będzie. Właśnie dlatego stała tam, skąpana w blasku księżyca, ze stojącym w rogu fortepianem jako jedynym towarzyszem.

Zaczęła tańczyć. Krok za krokiem, piruet za piruetem... z każdym ruchem zdawała się unosić nad ziemią niczym efemeryczna istota, ktoś rzekłby, że bogini księżyca. Nie byłoby to złe określenie, bowiem jej srebrzysto-białe włosy w świetle księżyca zdawały się błyszczeć, lśnić, przywodziły na myśl nieziemską koronę. Każdy, kto raz ujrzał jej oblicze w czasie pełni, już nigdy nie potrafił o niej zapomnieć. Na tę myśl uśmiechnęła się lekko, stanęła na puentach - w końcu niewielu dostąpiło tego zaszczytu.

Wtem w powietrzu rozbrzmiał akord, za nim zatańczyły kolejne nuty, zmieniło się metrum. Znajoma melodia wypełniła całe jej istnienie - a tylko jedna osoba potrafiła tak poruszyć jej serce. Nie przerywając swego tańca, spojrzała ku instrumentowi, gdzie siedział _on_ , skupiony na niej i tylko na niej. Łagodne, spokojne dźwięki wydobywające się z jego wnętrza unosiły się po sali, rozświetlały to, czego ona nie była w stanie rozświetlić.

_Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu przyjdę?_

_Przeczucie_ brzmiała jego odpowiedź, prosta jak uczucia, które chciał jej przekazać.

Tej nocy liczyli się tylko oni i światło księżyca, które ich połączyło.


	5. Day 5: Illness

Ciszę przerwało słabe kasłanie.

-Callum...

-Tak, księżycu mojego życia?

Uwielbiała, gdy tak ją nazywał, dlatego starał się zwracać do niej w ten sposób tak często, jak mógł. Tym razem miał nadzieję, że poprawi jej humor w chorobie. Z wiedzy, którą posiadał (a także z rozmów z Runaanem), wynikało, że chorowała na elfią grypę, niezwykle uciążliwą przypadłość osłabiającą organizm i zdolności magiczne.

-Przyniesiesz mi trochę malin?

-Oczywiście.

Wrócił po kilku minutach z miską pełną owoców oraz filiżanką wypełnioną tajemniczą zawartością. Rayla powąchała ją z powątpiewaniem.

-Co to?

-Zaraz powiem, ale najpierw wypij.

-Dobrze...- upiła łyk, by w chwilę później opróżnić całą filiżankę.

Zachichotał, widząc jej minę.

-Widzę, że smakowało! Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – to przepis moich rodziców. Gdy byłem chory, albo mama, albo tata, albo później i tata Harrow przygotowywali mi ten napój. Słodycz bzu i malin niweluje gorycz wierzby, dlatego każdy chętnie go pije.

-Możesz przynieść więcej? Jest dobre- jej głos brzmiał lepiej niż poprzednio.

-Ile tylko sobie zażyczysz, mój księżycu.

 


	6. Day 6: Scarf

Ciemność rozdarł krzyk.

-Callum, na księżyc, ocknij się!

Błądzące oczy, szybki, rwący się oddech, twarz i kark mokry od potu – Rayli wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie by zrozumieć, że magowi śnił się nadzwyczaj zły sen. Zastanawiała się, jak mu pomóc, gdy zobaczyła, jak jego dłoń mimowolnie błądzi po szyi w poszukiwaniu szalika. Zaczęła zdejmować czerwony szal z szyi.

-Nie, zostaw, zostaw... przecież ci go podarowałem- powstrzymał jej dłoń.

Dawno nie widziała go tak bladym.

-Przecież widzę, że go potrzebujesz, w końcu sam mi mówiłeś, że jest dla ciebie ważny.

-Jesteś ze mną, to mi wystarczy...- mruknął, oczy same mu się zamykały.

-Chcesz porozmawiać o tym, co zobaczyłeś?

Pokręcił głową. Czuła, że raczej nie uda mu się ponownie zasnąć, nie ze straszną wizją przed oczyma. Nie chciał również przyjąć szalika, który mógł mu pomóc... Nagle wpadła na pomysł. Ściągnęła wciąż ciepły szalik i przywiązała jego końce do ich dłoni. Zielone oczy obserwowały jej ruchy z ciekawością.

-Pamiętasz swoją opowieść o czerwonej nici przeznaczenia? Ten szalik będzie dziś naszą.

-Zawsze wpadniesz na jakieś kreatywne rozwiązanie- słaby uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach.

* * *

Od tej pory spali tak każdej nocy.

 


	7. Day 7: Dragons

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Za kilka chwil będzie mu dane lecieć. Na smoku. W Xadii. Na znak pokoju. Ezran uśmiechnął się do niego i gestem przywołał go do siebie. Podszedł do niego, jego nogi zdawały się ważyć tonę.

Młody król wskazał na latające stworzenia.

-Zgodzili się, aby pokazały nam ich świat z przestworzy. Nie martw się, te smoki są młode i przyjazne! Nie usmażą cię- zapewnił, próbując go przekonać.

Callum wciąż nie był pewny. Najzwyczajniej w świecie... bał się. Jego lęk nie wziął się znikąd – w czasie ich wędrówki przez Xadię Zyma porwał ponadprzeciętnych rozmiarów smok, po którym wyraźnie było widać, że ucierpiał przez czarną magię. Ponieważ nie byli w stanie się z nim porozumieć, młody mag wspiął się na niego (już w locie) i wyrwał smoczego księcia z jego pazurów. Pokrzywdzony przez magię smok strącił go wówczas z nieba, udało mu się rzucić jedną tylko runę, by ochronić małego smoka. On sam przeżył tylko dlatego, że Rayla sprowadziła na pomoc uzdrowicieli ze swojej wioski, ryzykując swoją wolnością dla jego życia. Po raz kolejny.

Wtem poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Przywodzące na myśl fiołki oczy sprowadziły go momentalnie na ziemię.

-Polecę z tobą, jeśli chcesz.

Usiadła przed nim, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy lecieli na księżycowym feniksie. Gdy więc smok wzniósł się w niebo, a on znalazł się w swojej domenie, strach go opuścił. Widok pleców Rayli zapewnił go, że skoro ona z nim została, następnym razem uda mu się wzlecieć na smoku samemu.

Z nią jako towarzyszką wieczności.

 


	8. Bonus Day: Confession

Wyznawanie uczuć nie należało do mocnych stron wojowników. _Zwłaszcza_ asasynów.

Rayla stanęła przed nie lada wyzwaniem – pragnęła wyznać swoje uczucia Callumowi zanim ten powróci do Katolis (wprawdzie nie na długo, ale jednak). Niestety nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać. Bez trudu przychodziła jej walka, zwiad, czerpanie energii z księżyca, polowanie i szukanie pożywienia, nawet udało jej się opanować więcej słów w drakonicznym. Jednakże zgrabne wyrażenie uczuć zdało się być jej piętą achillesową. Czyż nie mogła mu po prostu tego powiedzieć? Próbowała, jednak słowa grzęzły jej w gardle. Za każdym razem. Musiała znaleźć inny sposób, niewerbalny.

Z każdą minutą chwila pożegnania zbliżała się nieuchronnie.

 

-To.... to dla ciebie!- wydusiła z siebie.

Na parę chwil przed opuszczeniem dworu Smoczej Królowej przez delegację, Rayli udało się dotrzeć do Calluma, który, jak się okazało, szukał jej. I właśnie wtedy do jego rąk trafił niewielki bukiet chabrów i róż we wszystkich kolorach, jakie udało jej się znaleźć.

Niepewne wyznanie miłości w języku kwiatów, który przetrwał jeszcze sprzed Rozłamu.

Odpowiedź, którą otrzymała, nie należała do typowych. Poczuła, jak nastolatek wciska w jej dłoń kartkę ze swojego szkicownika. Zobaczyła na niej coś w rodzaju krótkiej historii – chłopiec pytał się dziewczyny (choć to był szkic, zaskoczyła ją mnogość detali), czy jego uczucia miały szansę być odwzajemnione. Popatrzyła na niego, niedowierzanie pomieszanie z radością odbijało się tak samo w jego oczach.

Zaśmiali się razem, szczęśliwi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym pozytywnym akcentem kończy się ten Rayllum Week. Dzięki za czytanie i do następnego!


End file.
